Talk:Queen Coral/@comment-38055140-20190721213325
If you’re on this wiki, chances are you probably like WoF. Maybe you adore WoF. In some cases, you may have an emotional relationship WoF. Maybe it got you through hard times. Maybe you fell head-over-heels in love with WoF. Chances are, we’ve all been somewhere along that spectrum. Call me crazy for my feelings about certain characters in this series. I agree with anyone who might say that about me. When I find a rare piece of fanart or fanfic about Coral, or even the Royal Family, I get too happy. I feel dizzy, and my mouth beams, and I can’t breathe. Sometimes I double over laughing. As a lesbian, I’ve been dealing with my coming of age and my identity by getting crushes on book characters for as long as I can remember. It’s always been safer. Almost all of my best memories come from reading. If there was ever anything I couldn’t deal with, I’ve always turned to a book. I still always turn to a book. And TLH, the book that introduces Queen Coral, is my best friend and memory. I started reading WoF two years ago, during what could have been long and miserable Summer. My family was going through issues, and I could have spent the whole vacation sad. My parents were starting to talk about moving from my childhood home, and there was an issue with a tax audit. My dad was sick like I had never seen him, and I was worried. WoF was what saved me. At that time, I was (and still am!) a huge Warriors fan. I got into this series because of WC, and it delighted me from the first page. After I finished TDP, I was so obsessed that my life became a sea of home-brewed fanart, fanfic, and WoF related fantasies. I waited three days to get TLH. Those felt like the longest three days of my life. I felt empty just thinking about how much I needed to keep on reading. When I finally got book two, I exploded. I’m crazy. But let me put it out there that the moments where I was reading Lost Heir were the best of life. I was bookish, stressed, socially awkward, and questioning my sexuality. Later I would be lonely. Still, TLH saved me. I laughed. Whenever I read a new page of that book, my face became flushed, I had no control of my limbs, and I felt like I was flying. It was all because of Queen Coral. She gave me feelings of literary excitement and engagement I had never felt before. She made me feel like I could be gay. The next year, I used WoF to figure out how to cope with sapphic feelings. Instead of being embarrassed or ashamed, I wrote gay dragon fanfiction and turned it in for homework assignments. Sometimes my relationship with Wings of Fire was unhealthy and socially negative, and others it was my savior. Queen Coral was and still is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I love her. I love how loose and wild she makes me feel, how I think of her and then I am floating. See, I can’t explain it, but I have a type in terms of my book character crushes. Coral is everything that type is. She’s morally ambitious, obsessive, mildly sociopathic, affectionate, feminine. She’s just a little (okay, actually a lot) insane. I love that. Chances are, I’d you’re on this wiki, you probably like WoF. We’ve all been there, at different levels. Maybe you can’t understand my wild, passionate relationship with a somewhat awful fictional character. Maybe you can. I don’t know. A lot of what I say in this comment section probably sounds weird, or creepy. It is weird, and perhaps a little creepy. I apologize if I annoy you, though I won’t apologize for the feelings I get. Sometimes I’m just kidding around with my wording about a few of these things, though I do mean most of them. “Weird” is good. “Weird” set me free. “Weird” makes me happy. Maybe it’s stupid, but I just can’t help but love Tsunami’s crazy Writer Mom.